


When death comes knocking

by TheOneCoolKid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood, Character Death, Detail, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fake Happiness, Fighting, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Pain, Psychological Torture, References to Drugs, Suffering, Torture, Violence, and lots of mistakes, angsty, assholes, happy start, lots and lots of assholes, more tags to come, possible plot twist, sad end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCoolKid/pseuds/TheOneCoolKid
Summary: The start of a new life.





	When death comes knocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday shenanigans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a thing that came to my mind and I wanted to write it up. I might make this a full story if I feel like it however don’t expect fast updates. However if your lucky there will be an update every month. I hope you enjoy the first chapter though!

**Chapter one**

 

His heart was racing. He didn’t know if it was excitement or fear because he knew after this life his life would change drastically. The sweat on his hands increased, along with it pricking up on his forehead. His breathing hitched as he swears the music starts to play louder, roaring in his ears. He felt other bodies pressed against him, all of them happy, all of them dancing forgetting their problems. He was pushed and shoved as he made his way to the front of the stage. Looking up at the people playing he couldn’t do anything but smiles and sing along with them.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and he spun around and smiles at the female who had touched him. She was a bit taller than he was, about 5’8. She wore bright neon clothes from her shoulders to her shoes, everyone able to see her. She had a dark skin colour and bore a large grin. She starts to dance along with the music singing loudly.

“Happy Birthday D!”She manages to shout over the music. She grabs hold of his hands and dances with him, his own face lighting up and smiling backing dancing with her. He twirls her around and laughs a bit. Another man walks over and laughs at them. He was about 7’5, basically a giant. He towered above most people there, however his face showed only signs of happiness and kindness. “You’ve got a few more minutes 'till your birthday. The others want you up there.” He points over to the box seats and two other people wave down at them. The large man takes hold of their hands and leads them around the crowd upstairs.

The birthday boy gets showered in ‘Happy Birthdays’ as he made his way to the edge of the balcony to look down at what was his favourite band. He turns around and looks at his 4 friends all beaming at him. He smiles back. “Thank you, guys. This is going to be the best week ever.” They all cheer and the last Male hands out a shot to everyone. “To new beginnings!” He says as he raises the glass in the air and tips his head back drinking it down. The others harmonize the same thing and pour down their drinks.

 

———

 

It was the next morning. The birthday boy woke up in his small apartment covered in party poppers and silly string. He groans loudly and rubs his head sitting up slowly. He makes his way over to his mirror and looks at his face. His hair was greasy and pulled back into a bad ponytail, his eyes had large bags around them and he wore a frown making him look older than he actually was. The big 18. The time to do anything and everything. He manages to pull himself away from the mirror and haul himself into the shower. He rests his head against the wall and washes his body thoroughly. He jumps out and dries his hair and pulls on black ripped trousers and a white shirt. He doesn’t bother with a jacket as he grabs his packed bag and heads out the door with his keys, phone, and wallet in his back pocket.

He heads out his apartment the door creaking then clicking closed. He steps out onto the hot air of the city and stands there for a few seconds watching the passing cars and traffic. The traffic flicked from green to amber to red. He watches people pass before seeing a break in the people walking, so he steps out onto the path a walks down the path. He takes in all the large buildings with a large smile on his face. He plugs his earphones into his phone and turns on some calm rain sounds listening to it contently. 

He continues down the path for a few more minutes before heading down a calmer path and pulling into another apartment. He buzzed himself in and heads up a few flights of stairs, the strong smell of piss and garbage. He covers his nose with his fingers and knocks on one of the doors and waits for an answer. The door is flung open by the same colourful female. Her hair was messed and pulled back into a falling down ponytail and her face was flushed red. She was wearing a neon shirt with hot pink suspenders with red and blue shorts. 

“Damien! Hey!” She smiles widely and lets him inside. The house was messy and clothes where flung across the house. “Sorry for the mess! Last minute packing!” 

“It’s ok A.” He smiles gently and walks down the corridor and into her living room. He moves a shirt out of the way and drops his bag on the floor and collapses onto the sofa. “You might wanna hurry we gotta go over to Liam's house because apparently, Elijah is already over there.” She throws some random clothes into a rainbow bag and shrugs. 

“What about Sam?” She says looking at him quickly before looking away and running off to get more things. 

“No idea. She hasn’t messaged the group chat at all this morning.” He grabs the tv remote and put on the tv and flicks to the crime show. A comes over and pulls a backpack onto her back and picks up her other bag. “I’ve ordered the cab. It’ll be here in a few.” He says not taking his eyes off the tv. She nods and sits down. Her legs start bouncing up and down, her body unable to stay still so she shoots off the sofa and paces back and forth. Damien sighs and he gets a message. “Cab is here.” He gets up and walks around her house turning all her plugs off. He grabs his bag and heads out the house A following after. 

He gets down to the car and he opens the boot and throws his and her bag into it. He climbs into the front of the car and straps himself in. He gives the address and the car pulls out and onto the busy roads. They moved past the buildings, so he rests his head on the window and looks out onto the world smiling a bit. 

Half another later they arrive at Liam’s house. He pays the cab driver and gets out of the car and leaves the bags to A. “Grab mine for me. It’s light.” He smirks and laughs, walking over to the door and knocking it loudly. The 7-foot man opens the door with a large smile.

“Hello D.” He moves out the way and lets him come inside. He looks out at A and laughs “Left the bags to her aye?” Damien nods and walks inside the house. 

“Thanks, Liam. And thanks, and yes I did.” He pats his back and walks inside the house. 

“Elijah is in the garden!” He calls out to him as he walks out and helps take the bags for A. D nods and walks through the large house. He never really knew how his friend got the money for it but he always shrugged off the thought, like he did now and he heads out into the garden. 

He heads over to the figure laying on the deck chair. Elijah was wearing full black clothes with shades covering his eyes. “Hey E.” Elijah sits up and moves the shades onto his head and gives him a vague smile.

”Hi.” He says briefly before laying back down and ignoring him.

He looks around not really sure what to say. He rocks back and forth on his heels and exhales. “You got your bags packed?”

“Yes!” He says exasperated. He sits back up and gets off his chair. He walks over to Damien and his him round the head gently and walks inside slamming the glass doors shut behind him. Damien shakes his head and opens the door, following after him. 

“Absolute child.” He picks up his bag and slings it over his shoulder. “Where’s Sam?” Everyone gives him a blank look and shrugs. “No one? Someone call her.” No one obliges and they all turn away back to there own business. He grumbles a bit and picks his own phone up and calls her.

There was no answer for a few seconds until a winded out voice picks up the phone. “Hello?”

”When are you going to be here?” He asked annoyed as he begins to pace back and forth.

“Just- Just meet me at the airport. I’m-im running late?”

”You don’t sound too sure there.”

“I'm fine! I just need to get a few things together. We still have a few hours right? I’ll meet you at the restaurant down the road from his. My treat for you!”

“If you’re sure..” he hangs up. “Change of plans guys. We’re going to down the Mayfair.” 

“Well, that’s just great!” Elijah pipes in annoyance. He crossed his arms and sighs annoyed putting the sunglasses back over his eyes. 

“You got a problem with that E? Last time I checked I’m pretty sure it’s my birthday not a winey bastard like you.” A round of ‘Ohhhhhhhh’s came from A, from the other side of the room. “Thank you, A.”

”Shut up puss face.” He stands up and grabs his bag and stands by the door. “Are we going or what?” He shoves his bag into Elijah’s arms and walks out the door. He grins and crosses his arms. 

“Come you slow asshole!” He says with a small laugh as he begins to walks down the sidewalk.

”Watch your profanities!” A shouts at them as she jumps out of the door and runs over to Damien catching up with him. “Even if it is your birthday you don’t need to be so mean!” He rolls his eyes and groans as he continues down the path. At this time of day, it was quiet, not really any hubbub from anywhere. The people that walked past kept to themselves and kept on there way paying no attention to them. Damien turns his head and looks at his small group of crazy friends walking, making conversation behind him. He smiles a bit and looks back around. The houses were new and decorated in a cream colour making the neighbourhood look gentle and friendly. They were all in neat rows, one could say it looked too perfect. The passing by of cars was rare, only making a small humming when they did pass. The streets and roads were clean like they had been looked after often, no litter, nothing was broken. The traffic light flicked their colours, cars stopping and starting all in time. it was abnormal, to say the least, but it was a nice change. His eyes flicked side to side taking it all in still with a small grin. 

A’s hand got placed on his shoulder and he whipped around getting snapped out of his own world. 

“You're going in the wrong way.” She spoke gently with a hint of humour in her voice. She pointed behind her of where he should have turned down, and his face flushes a red colour. 

“Of course! I knew that!” He brushes her hand off and turns back around and walks around the corner and down the road. Suddenly there was traffic. Everything was going on. The fumes from the car filled his senses causing him to cough violently. People were loud and rowdy and shoved past other people to make it to there destination. The building was black and bleak, with little windows on the hundreds of floors that towered over them. There was rubbish spewed all over the floor, packets of chocolates and sweets swept up around there feet. The lights all around them flashed brightly, the traffic lights doing the same thing rapidly. The bright lights flashing made him feel lightheaded and make him sway side to side a bit. Someone grabs his hand and pulls him through the crowds of people, shielding him from getting bashed and hit.

The person shoves him into the restaurant and suddenly it's calm again. There was quiet clanks of cutlery on plates and shushed friendly talk. 

“Who-?” 

“You feeling ok D?” He was cut off by a gentle woman’s voice. She turns around and looks at him with a smile. She had brown hair that fell in tumbles down her shoulders. She was around 4’3, a fair amount smaller than he himself was. She wore fairly regular clothes which consisted of black trousers and a checkered red shirt with a white crop top underneath. She wore a worn down backpack that had seen much better days. And in her other hand, she had a new rucksack. “D?”

He shakes his head and looks at her again. “Sam? I thought you said you were going to be late?”

”I wasn’t late. I wanted to get you guys breakfast before we go and I knew you would die there without me so I just waited until you arrived.” She says casually with a small shrug. 

“You're so weird.” He says with a laugh walking over to a table and taking a seat. “I’ll have the pancakes. There really good here.” She nods and walks away and orders there food as the others start to file in and sit down at the table with him. A was the first to get up and order a burger and chips. “Don’t you think it’s strange to have that for breakfast?”

”Don't question my strange food choices!” She says with crossed arms. She sits back down and about 30 minutes later everyone’s food came out. Everyone hushed down as they begin to eat their food.

They all managed to finish their food, the clanking of cutlery on their plates as they finished their food, came out at different times. He sighs content, full from his meal. He looks at his friends who started to chat among each other, and with a small smile, he pulls his phone out his pocket and checks the time. 10:30 am. The plane sets off at 2 pm, so naturally, he began to panic. 

“We have to go our flight is soon!” He shoots out of his seat and the others look at him confused before they laugh. 

“We have four hours D. We don’t need to do anything for.. quite a while.” Sam states. the others still having more of a giggle. He sighs exasperated and grabs hold of his bag. 

“I’m going to the airport.” He crosses his arms and passes Sam some money. “There’s some money for the food.” 

“I can’t except it D.” She hands it back. He glares at her and shoves it back at her. 

“You're taking it.” She sighs and pockets the money. 

“Fine, but don’t go now. We’re having fun.” 

“I gotta go, Sam, can’t let anything bad happen. I’ll just see you guys there.” He heads to the door of the restaurant and goes to open it. Sam stands up and looks at him. 

“What’s the worst that could happen?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure how many words there where but there quite a few. If anyone wants to count it up for me greatly appreciated. But other than that, I hope you enjoyed chapter one and I hope, if you decide to stick around you’ll get to see other chapters!


End file.
